


do we really have time?

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: It started withwe need a way into this groupand Jesus announced he had a plan.Prompt: We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way.





	

It started with _we need a way into this group_ and Jesus announced he had a plan. It was a shitty plan, he admitted, but it was a plan nonetheless and it was the only one they had.

It involved Jesus and Daryl infiltrating their base because they had the skills to do so, as well as the ability to get themselves back out of the situation should it turn south.

But as Daryl watched Jesus sweet-talk their leader and introduce him as his gruff and disheartened partner, something inside him ached and he _wanted_ it. Jesus sold it with casual touches and gentle eyes in his direction and he wanted it, maybe even needed it, and the intensity with which he craved startled him at best.

And when Jesus dropped the charade in the evening, when the sun fell behind the horizon and they were granted their space by the new group, it made him ache in the worst kind of way, but when he opened his mouth to speak the words died on his lips.

Jesus seemed to smile at him knowingly, though, understanding in his eyes, and after he knotted his hair at the top of his head he padded over to where Daryl stood.

“It’s alright,” he said softly. “We have time.”

And they didn’t, not really, but it let Daryl’s shoulders drop and he dipped his head down to press his forehead against Jesus’s shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twd blog is [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com/) and i love jesus and crying


End file.
